Question: You pack sandwiches for a mountain hike with your friends. Each sandwich takes $2$ slices of bread, and each hiker eats one sandwich. How many slices of bread are used for $n$ hikers? Write your answer as an expression. slices of bread
Answer: Let's see what happens as the number of hikers increases: Hikers Slices of bread ${1}$ $2 \cdot {1} = 2$ ${2}$ $2 \cdot {2} = 4$ ${3}$ $2 \cdot {3} = 6$ Hikers Slices of bread ${n}$ $2 \cdot {n} = 2n$ The answer: $2n$